Plans for the Beach
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: The puppies go to the beach and Sirius has everything planned. RL/SB


Title: Plans for the Beach

Part of the Summer Series

Author: Lhune

Rating: T or PG

Summary: The puppies go to the beach and Sirius has everything planned. RL/SB

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all is due to the fabulous imagination of J.K. Rowling.

AN: I had written this some time ago while enjoying a holiday by the seaside. When I first found this again around Christmas I decided it wasn't the time. Now I hurried to post it before Summer has passed. Please forgive me for my lousy title, I couldn't think of a better one. I hope you can enjoy it however.

Summer Series: Part 1

**Plans for the Beach**

Sirius clasped a slender hand to his face, groaning ever so softly. He liked the sea very much, he _loved_ playing in the salty water as the black haired (black _furred?_) Padfoot.

And afterwards dashing up to James dry on the beach, that is before the black dog arrived. He as well liked to shake off his wet fur near prudish Moony who never took off his clothes…

Of course when there were pretty ladies in the nearby vicinity, he'd have to go and bother them… much to Remus' dislike. Sirius reckoned he could _feel_ the jealousy coming from the tawny haired boy in thick waves when the women cooed over him, telling how '_absolutely adorable'_ he was and started to pet, pat and, strangely enough, grope him.

He could just imagine Remus' scowl and discontent look…

However, he would get Moony happy again with a double black chocolate ice cream complete with warm chocolate sauce covering it. All from the glacier around… a good shag helped as well.

But at this very moment he couldn't imagine to do that. He was too tired, he felt like falling asleep any second.

He took another sip from his strong black coffee and looked around for an amber eyed boy to come in his direction… No luck there. He blatantly ignored the looks he was getting from passerby's and set his mind again on what he planned to do when the 'object' of his desires arrived.

Swirling hot cocoa would await him (he had ordered the patron to have one ready and to bring it in when the tawny haired boy arrived). Remus would take a relish in this godly drink and comment how sweet it was of him.

Then he'd pay with great flourish, giving the waiter a handsome tip, and he would take Remus to the beach. They would walk with their feet in the cool water and he would splash his friend from time to time…

Mind you, he would not make the amber eyed boy too wet. He knew _He_ would not like that.

They would pop down in the sand from where they'd have a fantastic view on the kitesurfers and their acrobatic moves. _//He yawned//_ and while Remus was focused on these athletes he would start to dig in the sand inconspicuously and say that he wanted to try that as well one day. (He would not tell that he'd been taking lessons for the last couple of days)

He would miraculously enough come across a bottle of cooled champagne, what a wonder! (he had already buried said bottle quite deeply. He only hoped there wouldn't be any fools and/or children to ruin his plan. Thanks to Padfoot's magnificent _sniffle abilities_ he would be able to locate the exact place without any problem. No troubles there.)

The waiter last mentioned would bring them two glasses and Moony would say he was happily impressed with his managing skills and he would kiss him ever so softly on the lips as if it was a mere accident. The kiss would taste like rich chocolate with a hint of Remus… And it would taste so good.

_//he ran his tongue over his bottom lip//_

… _____________ It tasted like chocolate!

His grey eyes had closed during his musing now shot open with a start to look directly in amber pools of melted gold.

"Re- Remus!" he stammered and noticed the slim boy was carrying him up the stairs to their room in the hotel. "How?!" he managed to blurt out and tried to disentangle himself from Remus' firm grip, without much avail.

The amber eyed youth smiled in good humour.

"You were fast asleep at the table with an empty cup in front of you when I arrived." Remus said while he easily continued to mount the steps "A grand cup with hot cocoa was just being brought… It was delicious, I take it was meant for me?"

Remus smiled broadly when the ebony haired boy nodded weakly at the question.

""Thank you. You know, you were very cute when asleep there."

Sirius' blush darkened deeply hearing this from his lover, silver eyes cat down.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in the open. Several women, and men, were considering to molest you, I could tell." Though the words were spoken lightly, the black haired youth could detect the underlying notes of possessiveness predicting not to be surprised by an angry werewolf in human skin, should they have tried to make a move on the black prince.

Though Remus may have looked pallid and rather frail, his appearance belied his strength. He had carried Sirius up the stairs almost easily.

The honey eyed youth only let his friend down when they arrived at the door to their room and fished out the key from his pocket.

Sirius watched all of this happen in a daze. All further plans for the day were momentarily forgotten as he stared in appraisal at the golden locks of hair that accompanied the lithe body.

A wired frame littered with white scars beneath well-worn clothes. Scars that Sirius though to be beautiful, scars that Remus despised with all of his heart.

One day, Sirius promised himself, he would make Remus like them as well. One day…

_//he yawned again//_

"Tired?"

The dark haired boy straightened his back immediately. "No, no! I'm awake!" he assured, his grey eyes wide.

Remus snorted softly and let his body fall down on one of the beds.

"What?" Sirius whined and stepped closer to the single bed look the werewolf in the eyes…

A slender but strong hand reached out and pulled the lithe youth down to fall on his own body. Out of reflex Sirius nuzzled closer instantly.

"This wasn't what I had meant to happen…" The silver eyed boy muttered softly, the sound of his words muffled because of his position.

Remus popped up so that he came to support on his elbows and looked curiously at his black haired friend. "No? What _did_ you have in mind then?"

But Sirius was already half asleep again in the tawny haired boy's embrace…

"Sirius?" Remus tried again but he only got something about time and sand as a reply to his question. He decided to leave the matter for the time being and be simply content with the black haired beauty on his chest…

He'd find out eventually, he was sure about that and for now he'd rather enjoy the youth pressed close to him on the single bed.

-FIN-

Preview to the possible 'sequel' concerning kite surfing and…

-0-

"It's called _sexwax._"

Sirius, a slight smile playing round his lips, uttered mock horrified " Moony, my dear, don't be so vulgar."

-0-


End file.
